Ketika Duo Uchiha Sakit
by Black CapXa
Summary: LAST CHAP! Sasuke dan Itachi harus berhadapan kembali dengan 'mantan saingan cinta' mereka! Gimana reaksi Naruto dan Kyuubi ya? Fic gaje penghilang stress. SasuNaru & ItaKyuu. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: TWOSHOOT! Gimana jadinya ya kalau Itachi dan Sasuke pura-pura sakit demi mendapatkan perhatian uke mereka masing-masing? Terus apa yang bakalan dilakuin Kyuubi and Naruto? Fic gaje penghilang stress. SasuNaru & ItaKyuu. RnR please...

Holla minna-san...

Fic gaje ini adalah ungkapan kegembiraan Axa setelah selesai ulum. Yeyyy...senangnya^_^ . Semoga nggak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Oh iya, Axa juga masukin pair ItaKyuu ke fic ini karena lagi demen banget ama Kyuubi (peluk2 Kyuubi, ditendang Itachi).

Itachi: Woi author, apa-apaan loe meluk-meluk my lovely cute devil Kyuu-chan?

Kyuubi: -tampang sangar- Ape loe kate? (nyiapin bazooka)

Itachi: -glek- Ampun Kyuu-chan...(lari-lari gaje)

Kyuubi: Woi jangan lari loe, keriput!

Author: Ck..ck..ck..Kita tinggalkan saja adegan sinting mereka berdua. Let's start the story...^_^

Ket:

Naruto & Sasuke: 17 tahun

Kyuubi & Itachi: 19 tahun

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Ketika Duo Uchiha Sakit

By: Black Capxa

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasunaru and Itakyuu.

Warning : AU, abal, gaje, OOC maybe, typo(s), yaoi inside, tidak memperhatikan EYD, and the others...

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**In the Uchiha Mansion.**_

"Haahh..." terdengarlah suara helaan nafas dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang. Ia kini sedang duduk-duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton acara televisi yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Berkali-kali ia terlihat menghela nafas panjang sehingga membuat pemuda yang berada di sampingnya menjadi geram.

"Woi, baka aniki. Berhentilah bersikap konyol macam orang stress begitu! Gue muak ngeliatnya." Geram pemuda berambut biru dongker yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut sambil memencet-mencet tombol remote tv-nya gusar. Sementara yang ditegur hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Elo juga, baka otouto. Berhentilah memencet remote tv dengan buas seperti itu! Seperti orang kesurupan saja!" Balas anikinya a.k.a Uchiha Itachi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi, dan membuahkan deathglare dari sang adik tercinta. Mereka berdua kini sedang menikmati liburan musim panas yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak seperti keluarga yang lainnya, Itachi dan Sasuke lebih memilih berlibur di rumah karena akan sangat malas sekali jika harus keluar dan menghadapi serbuan para fans-girls mereka. Selain itu, orang tua mereka juga tidak bisa mengajak berlibur. Bukan karena masalah biaya, tetapi karena kesibukan tousan dan kaasan mereka berbisnis di luar negeri. Ya, jadinya seperti ini lah.

"Haahh..." pemuda dengan tanda keriput di wajahnya itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah deh, gue lagi _bad-mood_ ngeladenin elo. Gue lagi galau!"

"Hn? Loe bisa galau juga ya?"

"Bisalah!" balas Itachi kesal. "Hiks...hiks...ini gara-gara Kyuubi my lovely cute devil nggak mau perhatian lagi ama gue, padahal gue kan pacarnya!"

Sasuke sweetdrop sendiri ngedenger anikinya nangis bombay kayak begitu.

"Masa dia tega banget cuekin gue yang jelas-jelas seme-nya, terus lebih milih jalan bareng si boneka merah tampang poker face itu? Gue kesel, Sas!" Itachi mulai ngeluarin semua uneg-unegnya ama Sasuke yang hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop ria.

'_Gue malu punya aniki stress kayak dia. Nggak Uchiha banget!'_ batin Sasuke miris.

"Emang loe aja yang dicuekin sama ukenya? Gue juga, tau!" jeda sejenak. "Masa Naru-chan ku yang imut dan manis itu lebih merhatiin si bocah panda daripada gue yang nyatanya lebih ganteng daripada cowok manapun di dunia ini?" Gumam Sasuke sambil bernarsis ria yang menyebabkan anikinya muntah-muntah di tempat.

'_Gue lebih malu lagi punya adek yang kelewat OOC kayak dia. Narsis euy...'_ batin Itachi dengan bulir keringat besar yang menggantung di belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi...Intinya kita sama-sama dicuekin ama uke kita masing-masing, kan?"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Tugas kita sekarang adalah merebut perhatian mereka lagi!" Seru Itachi berapi-api.

Sasuke kembali bersweetdrop ria. "Apa ide loe?"

Itachi nampak berpikir sebentar dengan pose ala detektifnya. Setelah mendapatkan pencerahan dari bola lampu yang muncul di atas kepalanya, ia pun segera menarik telinga kiri adiknya.

"Apa yang loe lakuin, baka? Sakit tau!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"Tenang dulu, otouto. Gue udah dapet rencana yang dijamin bakal bikin mereka perhatian lagi ama kita."

"Apa?"

"Sini, gue bisikin!"

Itachi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke yang di balas dengan seringaian licik oleh sang adik.

"Gimana? Keren nggak ide brilian gue?"

"Yah, lumayan. Awas aja kalo ide loe sampe gagal. Gue bakal loakin semua krim anti keriput elo!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Nggak bakal gagal deh," Itachi mulai menyombongkan diri. "Ayo kita mulai rencananya!"

"Hn."

Dan kedua Uchiha muda itu mulai memasang seringaian mengeringkan di wajah mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Namikaze mansion.<strong>_

"Woi, kuning. Loe mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan dan bermata merah sambil bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik, loe Kyuu! Gue lagi buru-buru nih!" balas pemuda manis berambut pirang dengan iris mata berwarna biru tersebut sambil memakai sepatu ketsnya terburu-buru.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi tersebut mendesah pelan. "Loe bakal ke rumahnya si Uchiha mesum itu, kan?"

Si pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Kok loe bisa tau?" Tanyanya heran sambil menghentikan acara memakai sepatunya.

"Cih!" Kyuubi berdecak kesal. "Karena gue juga bakalan kesana!"

"HAH?" saking terkejutnya, Naruto sampai berteriak heboh seperti itu. Yang menyebabkan sang kakak mesti menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Suara loe parah amat sih, Nar! Awas aja kalo telinga gue sampe budeg beneran!" Geram Kyuubi sambil mengancam sang adik.

"Heheheh..." Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Habisnya, tumben banget loe mau dateng ke rumahnya si duo Uchiha. Biasanya kan mesti gue paksa dulu."

"Ini juga karna terpaksa!" Kyuubi merenggut kesal. "Si keriput itu baru aja nelpon gue and bilang kalo dia lagi sakit. Gue sih nggak begitu percaya, tapi gue mau mastiin aja!" ujarnya dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto kembali terkekeh pelan. "Alah, Kyuu. Bilang aja kalo elo tuh emang lagi khawatir ama keadaannya Itachi-nii. Gengsi banget sih jadi orang!" Ujar Naruto santai tanpa menghiraukan Kyuubi yang lagi melotot tajam ke arahnya. Kenapa Naruto nggak manggil kakaknya dengan sebutan 'aniki' atau'nii', itu emang karena Kyuubi sendiri yang nyuruh dia. Kata Kyuubi sih, biar lebih akrab ama adeknya. Alasan yang cukup aneh. Tapi, kalo juniornya yang lain manggil dia kayak gitu, bisa dipastikan Kyuubi bakalan ngamuk ama tuh orang. Sadis banget! Ck..ck..ck...(disepak Kyuubi)

"Diem loe kuning!" Bentak Kyuubi tak terima.

"Hehehehe..." Naruto kini mulai serius. "Tapi, tadi gue juga nerima SMS dari si teme yang bilang kalo dia juga lagi sakit and gue mesti kesana. Kalo gitu kita barengan aja berangkatnya, Kyuu." Usul Naruto sambil menyeret kakaknya ke luar.

"Apa-apaan sih loe! Gue bisa jalan sendiri, baka!" Geram Kyuubi sambil menghentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Iya...iya..." sungut Naruto kesal.

'_Tapi, gue ngerasa ada yang aneh deh! Awas aja kalo mereka ngerencanain sesuatu!' _Kyuubi udah bisa ngerasain firasat yang buruk. Sementara Naruto sih nggak curiga

ama duo Uchiha itu.

* * *

><p>**Skip Time**<p>

Sesampainya kedua Namikaze itu di rumah Uchiha yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari rumah mereka, Naruto langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu (udah biasa sih). Sementara Kyuubi hanya berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Kyuubi, ayo cepat masuk!"

"Iya, iya, bawel!"

Kedua pemuda manis tersebut kemudian langsung naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Sasuke dan Itachi berada setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Karin, maid yang ada di rumah tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Sasuke's bedroom.<strong>_

Tok...tok...tok...

"Teme, loe didalam kan?"

"Masuk saja, pintunya nggak dikunci kok."

Setelah mendapat izin, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya Sasuke. Dan disana Naruto bisa melihat sendiri kalo pacar tercintanya lagi terbaring lemah di ranjang empuknya dengan kompres di atas kepalanya.

"Ya ampun teme, loe kenapa sih? Perasaan kemarin sehat-sehat aja deh!" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Loe liat sendiri, dobe. Gue demam dari kemaren sore." balas Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sengaja direndahkan.

"Terus, apa yang bisa gue bantu?"

"Gue mau loe disini, dobe. Nemenin gue yang nggak berdaya ini." Sasuke kini sudah memasang wajah sayu sambil memandang Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto sedikit terenyuh juga melihatnya. "Iya, teme. Gue bakalan nemenin loe kok." ujar Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Yes...yes...kena loe, dobe! Akhirnya, loe nemenin gue juga.'_ batin Sasuke senang. Ditambah lagi saat ini Naruto sedang tersenyum manis padanya, bikin dia tambah lumer aja.

'_Ugh...senyum loe manis banget, dobe. Bikin gue nggak tahan buat nggak nyium loe'_

Yare...yare...dasar pervert. Mari kita tengok keadaan Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itachi's bedroom.<strong>_

Kalo adeknya dateng dengan cara yang damai, lah Kyuubi?

TOK...TOK...TOK...!

"Woi, buka pintunya, keriput!" seru Kyuubi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Itachi dengan sangat brutalnya.

"Masuk saja, Kyuu-chan. Pintunya nggak dikunci kok."

BRAKK!

Setelah menendang kasar pintu malang tersebut, Kyuubi langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan engsel pintu yang hampir copot. Yare...yare...

"Akhirnya loe datang juga, Kyuu-chan sayang. Gue kangen banget..." ujar Itachi manja dengan nada yang sengaja sedikit dilemahkan. Biar kayak orang sakit, gitu...

"Panggil nama gue yang bener, keriput! Emang gue perempuan apa!" Geram Kyuubi kesal sambil berdiri angkuh di samping ranjang Itachi.

"Heheheh...habisnya, Kyuu-chan manis sih."

Kyuubi mendengus pasrah. "Terserah loe deh!"

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Kyuu-chan...tolong temenin gue yah. Gue lagi sakit nih." Ia pun mulai merajuk manja.

"Emangnya loe sakit apaan sih? Kemaren juga masih sehat!"

"Mungkin gara-gara Kyuu-chan nggak perhatian lagi, gue jadi sakit deh. Temenin gue yah, please...?" Itachi mulai mengeluarkan jurus maut andalannya saat menghadapi Kyuubi.

'Puppy eyes no jutsu'

'_Ceh, mata itu lagi! Elo bener-bener mirip kayak anak anjing yang terbuang, keriput!' _

"Kalau gue nggak mau?" Kyuubi mulai tak terpengaruh dengan mata memelas Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi kini tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya lagi menyeringai. "Gue bakalan nyebarin foto kita berdua di internet."

CTAR

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Kyuubi mulai panik. Apalagi saat Itachi memperlihatkan padanya sebuah foto saat mereka sedang -ehm- berciuman yang mungkin saja diambil diam-diam oleh Itachi. Foto itu kini terpampang sempurna di layar handphone Itachi.

'_Fufufufu...loe pasti nggak bakalan bisa nolak, Kyuu-chan. Gue tau kalo loe bakalan sulit dibujuk.'_

"Darimana loe dapet foto memalukan itu? Awas saja kalo elo berani nyebarin foto sialan itu! Gue bunuh loe sampe bener-bener nggak bernyawa!" Ancam Kyuubi sambil berusaha merebut paksa hp Itachi.

"Gue nggak bakalan nyebarin foto mesra kita berdua, Kyuu-chan. Asalkan Kyuu-chan mau nemenin gue disini. Masa loe tega ama pacar sendiri?" Itachi mulai merajuk kembali.

'_Sialan loe keriput! Gue yakin loe juga punya copy-an fotonya. Dasar serigala licik!' _batin Kyuubi merana. Biasanya dirinyalah yang suka mengancam orang lain, tapi sekarang keadaan benar-benar terbalik. Kyuubi dulu juga pernah mendapatkan ancaman yang sama dari Itachi. Awalnya Kyuubi menolak karena gengsi akan harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi. Tapi, setelah melihat kenekatan Itachi yang dengan bangganya menyebarkan foto mesra mereka berdua di kampus, Kyuubi mulai pikir-pikir lagi kalo ingin melawan Itachi yang nyatanya lebih licik ketimbang dirinya.

"Oke, oke, gue bakalan nemenin loe! Puas?"

"Sangat puas banget, Kyuu-chan ku sayang..."

Dan dimulailah penderitaan Kyuubi di bawah ancaman sang seme a.k.a Itachi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Sasunaru's place.<strong>_

"Dobe-chan, gue mau makan. Gue laper banget, nih." rajuk Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan manja seperti kakaknya.

Naruto sweetdrop sendiri saat mendengar panggilan barunya. "Kenapa loe tiba-tiba jadi manja kayak gini sih? Loe udah lupa yah sama slogan para Uchiha?"

Sasuke nampak merenggut kesal. "Emangnya nggak boleh? Lagian gue manjanya kan sama pacar tercinta gue!" Pemuda berambut emo tersebut mulai grapa-grepe nggak jelas di tubuh mungil Naruto.

"L-lepasin, teme! Kalo loe mesum gini, lebih baik gue pulang aja!" sungut Naruto kesal sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Grep..

"Iya deh, maafin gue dobe-chan. Habis loe itu manis banget sih." ungkap Sasuke sambil menahan lengan Naruto agar tidak menjauh.

'_Oeekk...mual gue ngedengernya.' _inner Naruto.

"Loe mau makan, kan? Gue ambilin dulu makanannya."

"Hn..."

'_Dasar teme. Kemarin-kemarin dia dingin banget, lah sekarang manjanya minta ampun. Apa gue mesti ngarepin dia sakit melulu biar dia manja begitu ya? Ah, tau ah...'_ batin gaje Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar kamar Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itakyuu's place.<strong>_

"Kyuu-chan, gue pengen makan nih." rajuk Itachi manja sambil melirik Kyuubi yang sedang duduk santai di atas meja belajarnya sembari membaca sebuah novel.

"Makan aja tuh bantal! Beres kan?" balas Kyuubi ketus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang seme.

Itachi mulai menyeringai licik. "Berarti Kyuu-chan setuju kalo foto mesra kita berdua diliat seluruh orang di internet? Asyikk~"

DEG

"Oke, keriput! Loe menang lagi!" ujar Kyuubi kesal sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar kamar Itachi. Sementara Itachi sendiri kini sedang mensyukuri kemenangannya.

'_Loe nggak bakalan bisa berkutik lagi, Kyuu-chan. Khukhukhu...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Kitchen.<strong>_

"Woi, Kyuubi. Loe mau ngambilin makanan juga yah?" tanya Naruto pada sang kakak yang baru saja tiba di dapur keluarga Uchiha.

"Loe pikir gue mau ngapain lagi? Dasar baka!" balas sang kakak malas. Diamatinya dapur mewah tersebut dengan pandangan meneliti. Berusaha mencari maid atau pelayan yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Kyuubi terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal sepele macam itu.

"Gawat Kyuu! Di dapur segede gini nggak ada makanannya sama sekali. Cuma ada bahan mentahnya doang!" Naruto mulai panik sendiri saat dirinya tidak mendapatkan secuil makanan apapun di dapur tersebut. Bahkan mie atau makanan instant sekalipun!

"Ceh!" Kyuubi mulai mendengus kesal. "Dasar Uchiha pelit! Suruh saja koki atau siapapun yang ada disini untuk memasakkan makananan itu!" perintah Kyuubi berang sambil mengacak-ngacak isi kulkas.

"Loe lupa ya? Semua maid dan pelayan yang ada di rumah ini kan bakalan pulang dengan sendirinya kalo udah jam Sembilan! Dan sekarang sudah jam sebelas, Kyuu." kata Naruto mengingatkan. Ya memang, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sendiri. Semua maid dan pelayan akan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha jika sudah jam Sembilan. Alasannya? Karena si duo Uchiha, Itachi dan Sasuke paling benci dengan keramaian. Menurut mereka sih, para pelayan dan maid itu hanya akan menambah kebisingan saja. Sehingga mereka dengan sengaja membuatkan peraturan yang seperti itu.

"Sialan!" geram Kyuubi dengan penuh amarah. "Gue kan nggak bisa masak!"

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Emang loe aja? Gue juga nggak bisa masak."

Hening.

"Hey, Naruto! Kita buat saja makanan versi kita sendiri. Gue nggak peduli kalo hasilnya bakalan hancur! Yang bakalan makan kan bukan kita!" cetus Kyuubi ngasal.

"Ya. Gue ngikutin loe aja deh."

Dan mulailah mereka berdua sibuk mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan diolah.

***Versi Naruto.**

Si pirang ini sih rencananya pengen buat sup tomat, karena cuma itu aja yang tersisa di kulkas. Naruto mulai mengiris tomat-tomat tersebut dengan asal-asalan dengan pisau panjang yang ia gunakan. Entah irisannya kecil kek, besar kek, nggak beraturan kayak gimana pun Naruto nggak peduli. Karena baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini.

"_Sorry_, teme. Gue bener-bener nggak bisa masak."

Kemudian ia mulai menuangkan irisan tomat tersebut ke dalam sebuah panci dan mulai mengisinya dengan air. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan panci berisi irisan tomat dan air tersebut ke atas kompor. Mulai menyalakannya dan menunggu sebentar.

***Versi Kyuubi**

Karena semua tomat sudah di pakai oleh Naruto, Kyuubi mulai memutar otak untuk menemukan bahan apa yang bisa ia masak. Tanpa ragu, Kyuubi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu(?). Sesampainya disana, ia mulai mendekat ke arah dimana terpajanglah sebuah akuarium ikan yang lumayan besar. Dengan seringaian liciknya, Kyuubi mulai mengubek-ngubek akuarium tersebut, mengambil salah satu ikan, dan kemudian membawanya ke dapur.

"Woi, Kyuu. Darimana loe dapet tuh ikan?"

"Hasil mancing gratis! Udah konsen aja! Gue mau masak nih ikan."

Tanpa menghiraukan cibiran dari Naruto, Kyuubi kini memulai aksi debusnya. Pertama, ia harus membuat ikan tersebut mati.

GEPLAK...!

"Astaga, Kyuu! Loe apain tuh ikan?"

"Nih makhluk tangguh juga! Dasar ikan buluk! Cepetin matinya napa!"

Dengan sadisnya, Kyuubi langsung menggeplak ikan malang tersebut berulang kali dengan wajan besar yang ada di dekatnya.

'_Glek..'_ Naruto tak bisa membayangkan sendiri bila ikan tersebut adalah dirinya.

Setelah ikan tersebut mati tak berdaya dengan bentuk yang sudah gepeng tak karuan, Kyuubi lantas menaruhnya asal-asalan di atas wajan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggeplak ikan tersebut. Tanpa mencucinya ataupun menghilangkan kotorannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuubi langsung menggoreng ikan tersebut.

"Wah, loe kok nggak mencucinya dulu sih Kyuu? Kan kotor."

Kyuubi hanya menjawabnya dengan santai. "Di dalem akuarium dia juga udah mandi kan?"

Naruto sweetdrop parah mendengar penjelasan ngasal Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>**Skip time**<p>

_**In the Sasunaru's place.**_

Setelah berjuang cukup lama dengan masakan gajenya, akhirnya Naruto dengan segala keberaniannya menghidangkan masakan tersebut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Loe kok lama banget sih, dobe-chan?" tanya keheranan Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas makanan apa yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Eng...i-itu...ano...ahh, sudahlah! Nih, gue udah bawain makanan yang loe mau!" Naruto kini menyodorkan semangkuk sup tomat buatannya di hadapan Sasuke yang kelihatannya sudah tak sabaran ingin menyantap makanannya.

"Loe tau aja kalo gue suka sup tomat," Naruto hanya bisa meringis pasrah menanggapinya. "Suapin, dong~" Kini Sasuke mulai bermanja ria kembali.

Dengan ragu, Naruto mulai menyendok isi mangkuknya. Jika dilihat-lihat secara seksama, hasil buah tangan Naruto tidaklah terlalu buruk. Dari segi penampilannya sih, sup tomat buatan Naruto masih terlihat wajar seperti pada sup-sup pada umumnya. Tapi, dari segi rasa...err...kita lihat saja reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Ayo, cepatlah sedikit dobe-chan! Aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"I-iya...iya..."

Naruto mulai menyodorkan sesendok sup itu ke hadapan Sasuke yang langsung di sambar olehnya.

Sasuke diam.

Naruto juga diam.

Hening...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik.

Dan...

"WUOAHHH...ENAK SEKALI, DOBE-CHAN!"

Toeeng...!

Naruto benar-benar ingin bergubrak ria saat itu juga.

"Ini loe yang masak ya, dobe-chan?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

"I-iya, teme. Nggak enak kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Masakan loe enak banget, dobe-chan! Bener-bener tanpa gula and garam. Loe emang uke idaman deh!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengenyirtkan alisnya.

'_Enak dari segi mananya, coba? Gue masaknya kan cuma pake tomat ama air doang!'_

Tapi, ketika melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke saat memakan masakannya, Naruto jadi ikutan senang juga. Yah, walaupun dia masih menyangsikan rasa dari sup tomat ngasalnya itu.

Coba kita tengok keadaan Kyuubi di kamar sebelah...

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itakyuu's place.<strong>_

Kalau Naruto masih meragukan hasil masakannya sendiri, lain lagi dengan Kyuubi. Dia dengan beraninya menunjukkan hasil karya ngasalnya di hadapan Itachi.

"Loe kok lama banget di dapurnya? Hampir aja gue mati kelaperan disini nungguin elo, Kyuu-chan sayang." manjanya Itachi sih udah nggak ketulungan lagi.

"Mati aja loe! Ngrepotin gue doang." balas Kyuubi ketus.

"Ah, jangan ngambek gitu dong, Kyuu-chan. Btw, itu makanan buat gue ya?" tanya Itachi penasaran sambil nglirik makanan aneh yang dibawa oleh Kyuubi.

"Iya. Nih, makan!"

Nggak salah kalo kita bilang makanan yang dibawa ama Kyuubi itu aneh. Kalo punya Naruto sih lebih mending, karna masih ada bentuknya. Lah, masakannya Kyuubi? Udah abstrak nggak karuan lagi! Author sendiri saja sampe bingung, penampakan masakannya Kyuubi udah nggak mirip ama ikan goreng lagi. Lebih mirip batu gosong, suer! (Kyuubi: Beraninya loe ngehina masakan gue!).

"Ini apa, Kyuu-chan? Err...arang yah?" tanya Itachi innosen sambil memperhatikan secara seksama benda hitam apa gerangan yang dibawa oleh Kyuubi.

Twict...

"Enak aja! Ini ikan goreng tau! Loe buta ya?" Kyuubi semakin memanas, ditambah lagi kini muncul empat siku-siku di sudut keningnya.

Itachi hampir saja keceplosan tertawa, tapi niatnya mesti diurungkan. Karena kini Kyuubi sedang mendeathglare dirinya.

"Hmpphh...loe masak sendiri ya, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak tertawa di depan muka Kyuubi yang sedang merenggut kesal.

"Iya, emang kenapa? Jangan salahin gue kalo hasilnya hancur kayak begini! Gue nggak bisa masak! Terserah loe mau makan apa nggak, gue nggak pe_"

Kres...kres...kres...

Kyuubi melongo heran.

"Apapun itu, seberapa hancurnya hasil masakan loe, gue bakalan tetep memakannya! Karna yang buat adalah pacar gue, cinta gue. Walaupun menurut orang jelek, tapi menurut gue ini adalah masakan paling enak yang pernah gue makan. Kyuu-chan, arigatou..." Itachi kini tersenyum tulus pada Kyuubi yang sedang terbengong-bengong heran mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Kyuubi merona kemerahan tanpa bisa ia tutupi lagi.

"A-Apaan sih loe, keriput. I-itu kan cuma ikan gosong!" Kyuubi sangat mengutuki dirinya yang bisa sampai tergagap-gagap seperti ini.

"Ya, ini emang ikan gosong. Rasanya pun emang pahit. Tapi, gue bisa ngerasain cinta didalamnya." Itachi mulai bergombal ria sekarang. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Dia udah kayak orang yang habis lari marathon aja. Dag dig dug karuan!

'_Sialan loe keriput! Bikin jantung gue nggak sehat aja!'_

"I-iya udah! Sekarang loe makan aja tuh ikan gosong sampe habis!" Perintah Kyuubi kasar dengan nada bicara yang masih sedikit tergagap-gagap.

"Dengan senang hati, Kyuu-chan ku sayang..."

Tanpa ragu, Itachi mulai memakan masakan aneh Kyuubi sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sang uke.

'_Walaupun loe nyebelin, tapi loe emang pacar gue yang paling sabar and baik, Itachi'_ batin Kyuubi sesaat sambil tersenyum tulus kepada sang seme.

Tbc...

* * *

><p>AN: Waduhh...fic gaje lagi nih! Rencananya saya cuma mau buat oneshoot saja, tapi kalo dijadiin oneshoot bakalan terlalu panjang. Jadi, fic gaje ini saya jadiin twoshoot saja deh. Hehehehe...

Maaf kalo ficnya bener-bener ngecewain para readers sekalian. Saya emang nggak berbakat kalo buat fic humor. Saya juga minta maaf untuk para FC yang chara-nya saya buat OOC ataupun saya nistakan sedikit. Ini hanya fic penghilang stress saja, saya cuma bermaksud menghibur kok.

Ada yang berkenaan untuk mereview fic ini?

Review please...^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: LAST CHAP! Sasuke dan Itachi harus berhadapan kembali dengan 'mantan saingan cinta' mereka! Gimana reaksi Naruto dan Kyuubi ya? Fic gaje penghilang stress. SasuNaru & ItaKyuu. RnR please...

* * *

><p>Holla minna-san...maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang. Saya kena demam WB sih...<p>

Ini dia chap terakhir dari fic gaje ini. Semoga nggak ngecewain para reader.^_^

Kyuubi: Oi, author geblek! Cepetan mulai ceritanya! Gue udah nggak sabar pengen bejek2 si keriput. *_grin_*

Author: Iye2...sabar dikit napa? Napsu banget pengen ngehajar si Itachi...

Itachi: *_tampang melas_* Apa salah gue, Kyuu-chan?

Kyuubi: Banyak!

Itachi: *_pundunged_*

Author: Jangan hiraukan duo makhluk gaje itu. Let's start the story...

Ket:

Naruto & Sasuke: 17 tahun

Kyuubi & Itachi: 19 tahun

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<p>

**Ketika Duo Uchiha Sakit**

By: Black Capxa

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasunaru and Itakyuu slight Gaanaru and Sasokyuu

Warning : AU, abal, gaje, OOC maybe, typo(s), yaoi inside, tidak memperhatikan EYD, and the others...

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**In the Sasunaru's place.**_

"Wah, gue udah kenyang nih, dobe-chan."

"Baguslah kalo gitu."

Setelah menghabiskan sup tomat ngasal buatan sang uke tercinta, Sasuke kini mulai bermanja-manja ria kembali.

"Dobe-chan, pijetin gue dong..." tampang Sasuke makin memelas aja. "Kasihanilah seme-mu yang tampan ini~"

Gubrak...!

Naruto hampir aja terjatuh dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar kemanjaan Sasuke yang amat sangat teramat ganjil itu. Bandingkan dengan Sasuke yang nggak sakit. Bedanya 1 : 000.000.000...(pokoknya banyak banget angka nolnya). Naruto bahkan sempet berpikir kalo manusia yang ada di depannya kini adalah alien nyasar yang menyamar menjadi teme-nya.

'_Gue jadi merinding nih lama-lama deket si Sasu-teme.'_ inner Naruto was-was.

"Dobe-chan...kenapa diem aja sih? Ayo pijetin gue!"

Naruto berusaha agar tidak menjitak kepala ayam Sasuke saat itu juga. "Iya, teme bawel!"

Dengan berat hati yang berkilo-kilo(?), Naruto akhirnya luluh juga dengan sikap manja Sasuke. Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah...?

"Teme..."

"Apa dobe-chan?"

"G-Gue..."

"Hn?"

...

"Teme, gue nggak bisa mijit neh!" Ungkap Naruto sejujur-jujurnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Plus tampang innosen-nya tentunya.

"HAH?" Sasuke cengo dengan tidak elitnya. "Masa loe nggak bisa mijet sih?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Iya iyalah! Gue kan bukan tukang pijet!"

"Hahhhh, loe tinggal remes-remes atau gebuk-gebukin punggung gue aja. Bisa kan?" balas Sasuke ngasal dan ngaco. Doi nggak mikir apa akibat dari kata-katanya yang emang rada ambigu begitu. Apalagi buat dicerna ama otak berkapasitas rata-rata Naruto.

"Ooohhh...gitu ya?" Naruto loading sejenak. "Kalo yang begitu sih gue bisa, teme!" Pemuda blonde ini bener-bener meyakinkan banget. Sasuke langsung bahagia ngedengernya.

"Buruan, dobe-chan~" Yah, kambuh lagi deh penyakit manjanya si Sasuke.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Naruto keliatan seneng banget.

Bakal diapain yah si Sasuke?

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini mulai mengambil posisi tengkurap. Sementara Naruto sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar kamar Sasuke. Dan...bingo! Mata biru safirnya langsung berbinar-binar kala melihat sebuah benda berwarna coklat muda yang teronggok di sudut kamar tersebut. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang kini sedang berbaring dalam posisi tengkurap dengan mata tertutup, Naruto mengambil benda panjang tersebut.

"Dobe-chan, cepetan dong!"

"Iya, iya."

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda blonde itu mulai menyingkap T-shirt biru yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan...hingga membuat pemuda emo itu menggelijang nggak jelas sambil tersenyum aneh. Pelan...pelan...dan akhirnya punggung putih mulus itu terekspos sempurna di depan mata Naruto.

Blushing...

Dan sekarang, dengan senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya, Naruto mulai menyiagakan diri dengan benda yang ada ditangannya. Mengayunkannya perlahan dan─

Bugh

Duagh

Buagh

Krak...

...?

Bunyi terakhir adalah suara tulang Sasuke yang remuk.

"WADOUHHH..."

Teriakan yang sangat memilukan. =_=

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itakyuu's place.<strong>_

"Kyuu-chan~"

"Apa loe? Mau gue masakin ikan gosong lagi, ha?"

Itachi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eh, e-enggak kok." tampang melasnya mulai nampak lagi. "Pijetin gue dong, Kyuu-chan sayang..."

Kyuubi mulai memanas lagi. "Mijetin elo? OGAH!" Sembur Kyuubi plus hujan lokalnya.

"Ayolah, Kyuu-chan. Loe mau foto kita di─"

"Shit! Keriput sialan! Loe tuh...$%~#*^%$()?" Kyuubi mulai menyumpah-nyumpahi Itachi dengan berbagai koleksi kata-kata 'mutiaranya'. Mulai dari yang bahasa jepang, inggris, jerman, perancis, sampe bahasa alien lo!

"#$#*^&*()!~#?":?..."

**Warning**: Anak kecil dilarang deket-deket Kyuubi dalam radius 10 km. Sangat berbahaya untuk ibu-ibu hamil(?). Tutup telinga masing-masing demi menjaga pendengaran kita dari sumpah serapah Kyuubi. Sekian dan terimakasih...

Hening.

...

Itachi hanya bisa melongo heran. "Loe ngomong apaan sih, Kyuu-chan?"

Gubrak!

"Nggak penting!" Kyuubi merenggut kesal dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Oohhh..." gumam Itachi sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kyuu-chan, jadi mijetin gue, kan?"

Kyuubi mendesah pasrah. "Terserah loe deh."

"Yatta!" Itachi kini mulai mengambil posisi tengkurap. Kyuubi perlahan mulai menyingkap kaos berwarna hitam milik Itachi. Hingga punggung putih tanpa cacat itu terekspos sempurna.

Blush. Wajah manis Kyuubi perlahan mulai merona kemerahan.

"Punggung gue keren kan, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi narsis mode on.

"NGGAK!" balas Kyuubi sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sudah mulai berdegup kencang.

Itachi menyeringai senang. "Ya udah. Lanjut, Kyuu-chan."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuubi langsung mengambil ancang-ancang siaga. Dan...

Gedebuk

Duagh

Bugh

Ngett(?)

Suara terakhir adalah bunyi tubuh Itachi.

"ADOUHHHH..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Sasunaru's place.<strong>_

Setelah acara 'pijat memijat' itu selesai, sekarang kita bisa melihat sendiri keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Hanya satu kata...MENGENASKAN!

"Errr...teme, loe nggak papa kan?"

"Iya..." Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang. "TAPI PUNGGUNG GUE REMUK, DOBE-CHAN!"

"Hehehehe..." Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Loe kejam banget sih, dobe-chan. Masa loe mijet gua pake TONGKAT BASEBALL?" Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Ancur sudah punggung sexi gue."

Sweetdrop parah bagi Naruto.

"Habisnya loe tadi bilang kalo gue boleh gebuk-gebukin punggung loe, ya gue pake aja tuh tongkat. Beres kan?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah innosen-nya.

"Iya beres," Sasuke kini mulai mencak-mencak nggak karuan. "Tapi punggung gue yang nggak beres!"

"Sorry deh..." Naruto kini mulai mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya. "Please~"

Crott...

Dan berakhirlah sang Uchiha bungsu dengan punggung dililit perban dengan darah segar yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya. Tepar dengan sangat tidak berperike-uchiha-an.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itakyuu's place.<strong>_

"Woi keriput, loe nggak papa kan?"

Itachi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "S-Sakit...K-Kyuu-chan." sungguh ironis nasib Itachi kini saudara-saudara. Tidak jauh beda kok dengan adeknya.

"Baru segitu doang elo udah keok! Dasar lemah." ujar Kyuubi santai tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah kesakitan Itachi.

"Ya jelas lah gue keok," Itachi mulai menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "LOE TEGA AMAT NGINJEK-NGINJEK PUNGGUNG EKSOTIS GUE, KYUU-CHAN." Seru Itachi lantang hingga membuat Kyuubi harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Oh, diinjek toh.

...

WHAT? Diinjek? Tega amat si Kyuubi ama pacarnya sendiri. Dan sekarang doi malah ngadem ayem di atas punggung seme-nya! Loe sadis bener sih, Kyuu...(geplaked)

"Itu kan pijet a la gue! Kenapa loe malah sewot? Yang nyuruh mijet emangnya siapa?"omel Kyuubi sambil bersantai ria di atas punggung Itachi. Lebih tepatnya lagi, Kyuubi saat ini tengah menduduki punggung sang seme. Kejamnya...(tendanged)

"Tapi gue kan nggak mesti diinjek-injek kayak begini, Kyuu-chan. Mending tubuh loe seringan kapas! Badan loe tuh─oppsss" Itachi kelepasan ngomong kali ini. Doi lupa kalau Kyuubi tuh paling anti sama orang yang ngomentari tubuhnya.

Kretek!

"G-Gomen, Kyuu-chan. Yang tadi cuma becanda doang kok! Hehehe..."

Kretak!

"A-Ampun, Kyuu-chan."

Siiinggg

'_Glek'_

"Gue pasrah dah~"

**Ps:** Anak kecil dilarang melihat! Adegan ini tidak layak untuk ditiru di rumah.

"Gue bunuh loe, keriput!"

Duagh...buagh...brakk...gedebuk...plak...!

...

...

...

"Woi, keriput! Loe udah mati ya?"

Itachi menggeleng lemah. "B-Belum..."

Buagh...dugh...plak...buagh...!

...

...

...

"Akhirnya tepar juga loe!"

"..."

Poor Itachi. Kini kita bisa melihat keadaan si Uchiha sulung yang terbaring pingsan di ranjangnya sendiri dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Dan kalo kita perhatikan secara seksama, ternyata punggung eksotis Itachi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ada banyak cap kaki Kyuubi disana saudara-saudara. Khekhekhe...(Itachi: Sialan loe author!)

Teng...tong...

"Cih, siapa sih yang bertamu siang-siang begini?" Kyuubi merenggut kesal lantaran kegiatan favoritenya (ngehajar Itachi maksudnya) diganggu oleh tamu tersebut. Ia lantas berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar kamar Itachi untuk menemui tamu tak diundang itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Sasunaru's place.<strong>_

"Sepertinya ada tamu deh."

Naruto lantas meninggalkan ruangan si bungsu Uchiha untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu di hari libur seperti ini.

Blamm

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri, Sasuke akhirnya bangun juga dari pingsannya. Sambil melemaskan punggungnya yang masih tidak normal, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya. Jendela itu menghadap langsung ke halaman depan. Jadi, ia bisa memantau siapa saja yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Cih, siapa sih yang mengganggu libur spesialku bersama si dobe?" Mata onyxnya kemudian meneliti dua orang tamu yang hendak berkunjung ke rumahnya tersebut. Ternyata mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mempunyai mata berwarna coklat bagai madu dan terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi mempunyai mata beriris jade dengan tato ai di jidatnya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut terlihat sedang bersenda gurau dengan dobe tercintanya.

Bersenda gurau?

"HAH? Beraninya si bocah panda itu mendekati dobe-ku!"

Dengan kepala yang sudah berasap-asap, Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tongkat baseball itu di tangannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itachi's bedroom.<strong>_

BRAKK...!

"Woi baka aniki! Bangun loe!" tanpa mempedulikan engsel pintu yang sudah copot setelah sebelumnya di tendang oleh Kyuubi, Sasuke lantas masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan mengamuk disana. Hingga membuat si empunya terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ngapaen sih loe ngamuk-ngamuk di kamar gue? Beringas amat sih loe, baka otouto!" Itachi mencak-mencak nggak terima. "Liat tuh pintu kamar gue! Pokoknya loe mesti ganti rugi!"

Sasuke menatap sinis kakaknya. "Daripada ngurusin pintu kamar loe yang udah reyot, mending sekarang loe ngurusin Kyuubi-nii yang lagi asyik berduaan bareng saingan cinta loe!" Sasuke lantas menuntun sang aniki untuk melihat ke luar jendela.

"WTF? Ngapaen si poker face itu dateng ke rumah kita? And ngapaen my cute devil Kyuu-chan bisa ngobrol ama dia?" tanya Itachi beruntun dengan uap panas yang sudah mengepul dari hidungnya(?).

"Mana gue tau!" balas Sasuke sebal. "Si bocah panda juga ngapaen mesti dateng kemari? Bikin libur special gue bareng si dobe-chan jadi berantakan!" gerutunya kesal.

Sementara duo Uchiha kakak beradik itu sedang berpanas-panas ria di dalam, kita tengok saja keadaan di luar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Uchiha Mansion.<strong>_

"Woi, Sasori, Gaara. Ngapaen loe siang-siang gini bertamu ke rumahnya si Uchiha?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kita berdua sih rencananya pengen banget berkunjung ke rumah kalian. Tapi pas kami berdua udah nyampe di sana, Kushina-san bilang kalau kalian lagi pergi ke rumahnya si duo Uchiha. Yah jadinya, kami kemari saja. Sekalian mau mengunjungi 'mantan saingan cinta' kami. Iya nggak Gaara?"

"Hn. Sesuai kata aniki." balas Gaara singkat.

"Ohhh...Gue kira kalian mau adu jotos lagi ama tuh duo Uchiha." gumam Naruto pelan sambil nyengir lebar.

Gaara tampak salah tingkah. "I-Iya enggak lah. Kami nggak mungkin mengulang hal yang sama di depan mata kalian. Itu hal yang memalukan!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Hahahahaha...iya bener! Itu hal yang memalukan sekali," Sasori menimpali kalimat Gaara. "Eh, noda hitam apa yang ada di pipi loe, Kyuu?"

"Mana?" Kyuubi kini nampak meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

"Ini..." Sasori kemudian menghapus noda hitam tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. Membuat Kyuubi merona sesaat ketika tangan putih susu tersebut menyusuri pipinya, kemudian menghapus noda tersebut dengan lembut.

"Udah bersih deh! Sekarang wajah loe udah bebas dari noda. Jadi, makin manis aja..." gumam cowok tampan tersebut dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk ke bawah. Malu nih ye...

"Apaan sih loe!" Kyuubi mendengus kesal. "Pasti gara-gara gue habis masak ikan gosong tadi."

"Hah? Loe bilang apaan tadi?"

"Ceh, lupakan!" Kyuubi berdecih sebal.

"Ehem...ehem..."

Kedua orang tersebut kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah dua orang juniornya yang tengah menatap aneh pada mereka.

"Kalo mau bermesraan, jangan di depan kami dong!" sungut Gaara kesal.

"Iya nih! Bikin mata kelilipan aja." seru Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Gaara terlihat sedikit panik saat mata biru Naruto agak sedikit memerah.

"Sini, biar gue tiup."

Gaara kemudian membingkai wajah imut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lantas meniupkan udara dari bibirnya dengan lembut ke mata safir si blonde yang terlihat sedikit memerah dan berair. Hingga mata itu kembali ke warnanya yang semula.

"Udah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut pirang Naruto.

"Eh, arigatou Gaara. Mata gue udah nggak sakit lagi kok." balas si blonde dengan senyum memikatnya.

Blush. Kedua pipi Gaara kini sudah merona kemerahan. Membuatnya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahaha...sekarang siapa yang mesra-mesraan?" Sasori kini mulai menggoda adeknya.

"A-Apaan sih loe, aniki."

Dan yang selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara gelak tawa dari keempat pemuda tersebut. Kalo mereka sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia, bagaimana dengan nasib si duo Uchiha bersaudara?

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Itachi's bedroom.<strong>_

CTAKK!

Itachi menoleh ke arah sang adik. "Baka otouto loe─"

'_Glek'_ Itachi terpaksa menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Ia kini menatap horror sang adik tercinta.

"Grrrrr...Apa-apaan si bocah panda itu!" geram Sasuke dengan amarah yang sudah meluap-luap. "Beraninya dia nyium my lovely dobe!"

Itachi tak bisa mengomentari apa-apa lagi. Wong nyalinya saja sudah menciut saat melihat Sasuke dengan beringasnya mematahkan tongkat baseball yang ia bawa menjadi dua.

...

WTF? Mematahkan tongkat baseball? Gede amat tenaganya si Sasuke!

"Loe dapet kekuatan dari mana sih, otouto? Sakti amat loe bisa matahin tuh tongkat!" tanya Itachi sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke yang makin memanas saja.

"Kalo gue udah cemburu, apapun bisa gue patahin! Termasuk leher loe, baka aniki!" balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sang kakak.

Itachi makin menciut aja tuh. Ck...ck...ck...

"Emang loe nggak cemburu pas uke loe di grapa-grepe ama Sasori?"

Itachi menggeram dengan penuh amarah. "Cemburu banget lah! Gue pengen banget ngeremes-remes muka poker face-nya itu! Berani banget dia nyentuh-nyentuh milik gue! Grrrr...awas loe!"

"Aniki!"

"Gue pengen banget nonjok dia, sekarang juga!" Itachi masih aja ngeluarin uneg-unegnya.

"Baka aniki!"

"Gue pengen banget nelen dia hidup-hidup! Enak aja dia pegang-pegang uke gue!"

"Ita─"

"Bentar dulu, Sas. Gue masih pengen ngeluarin semua uneg-uneg gue! Kalo─"

"BAKA ANIKI! LOE YANG CEMBURU, NGAPAEN RAMBUT GUE YANG LOE REMES-REMES JUGA HAH!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menatap tajam aniki-nya.

Itachi hanya melongo keheranan. "Hah?"

Sasuke makin frustasi aja ngadepin kebodohan kakaknya. "Singkirin tangan kotor loe dari rambut suci gue!" bentaknya kasar dan tentunya dengan sedikit narsis.

Itachi panen sweetdrop untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Alah~ Suci apanya? Rambut nungging-nungging kayak pantat ayam begitu loe bilang suci? Yang suci itu kayak begini..."

Seeeeerrrr...

Itachi mulai mengibas-ngibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya tepat ke depan muka Sasuke yang terlihat dongkol setengah mati.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kenapa loe? Tersedak saking terpesonanya yah ama rambut hitam berkilau gue yang kayak model iklan ini?" Narsisnya si Itachi mah udah parah tingkat stadium akhir!

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Sialan loe! Rambut model iklan loe itu banyak ketombenya! Bau lagi!"

Itachi hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas. "Hehehe...kayaknya gue belum keramas dari seminggu yang lalu." ungkapnya polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sasuke sweetdrop tingkat tinggi.

"Udahlah! Ngomong ama elo bikin gue tambah OOC aja. Sekarang yang mesti kita pikirin tuh uke kita masing-masing! Gue nggak rela my lovely dobe-chan diembat ama si bocah panda itu!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Betul! Gue juga nggak rela my cute devil Kyuu-chan jatuh ke tangannya si muka poker face itu!" sahut Itachi dengan background kobaran api di belakangnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita buat perhitungan dengan dua orang pengganggu itu!" Sasuke kini mulai memanas kembali sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat baseball yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua itu.

Itachi nggak mau kalah ama adeknya. "Ayo!"

Sasuke kembali bersweetdrop ria.

"Errr...aniki,"

"Apa lagi, Sas? Gue udah nggak sabar nih buat ngehajar mereka!"

"Loe kalo mau ngamuk itu yang kreatif dikit napa?"

"Emang kenapa sih?"

Sasuke makin dongkol aja liat tampang tak berdosa milik Itachi.

"NGAPAEN LOE BAWA-BAWA GARPU SEGALA, BAKA! KITA MAU NGAMUK! BUKAN MAU MAKAN!" Sasuke udah nggak bisa lagi nerima kenyataan kalo cemburu buta bisa ngebuat otak jenius seorang Uchiha Itachi menjadi rada nggak normal. Kayaknya nih orang udah nggak bisa ngebedain mana senjata sama alat makan deh. Yare...yare...

"Oh, emangnya kenapa? Garpu ini kan juga berguna! Setidaknya bisa dipake buat nyakar mukanya si poker face. Hehehe..." Itachi kini hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil menatap was-was sang adik yang tengah menatap tajam pada dirinya. Garpu perak itu masih ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Benda itu ia dapatkan dari Kyuubi saat uke-nya itu menyuguhinya sebuah 'sajian' nikmat yang ia kira arang.

"Terserah loe aja deh! Gue capek mesti ngeladenin orang kayak loe." Sasuke kini mulai berpasrah diri atas keabnormalan sang kakak.

"Iya udah! Sekarang kita mesti ngehajar dua orang pengganggu itu! Nggak ada basa-basi lagi!" Itachi mulai memperlihatkan aura kemarahannya kembali. "Let's go!"

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah diluar batas, kedua kakak beradik itu kemudian berlari menuju ke halaman depan. Menyongsong kedua 'mantan saingan cinta' mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside of Uchiha Mansion.<strong>_

BRAKK!

Pintu utama Uchiha mansionlah yang kini menjadi korban tendangan maut dua orang kakak beradik yang kini sudah mengamuk di luar kendali. Sasori, Gaara, Kyuubi dan Naruto secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Woi, poker face! Menjauh loe dari uke gue!" seru Itachi berang.

"Heh, bocah panda! Minggat loe dari rumah gue sekarang! Jangan pernah nyentuh dobe gue lagi!" geram Sasuke.

Sasori dan Gaara saling berpandangan heran. Sementara Kyuubi dan Naruto menatap cengo aksi anarkis kedua seme mereka.

"Kita berdua dateng baek-baek kok! Ngapaen kalian berdua sewot?" gerutu Sasori kesal.

"Ya jelaslah kita berdua sewot! Kalian berdua udah ngerusak moment bahagia kami bareng uke kami! Gue ama baka otouto bahkan ampe rela berpura-pura sakit supaya bisa berduaan ama mereka!" balas Itachi sengit tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

...

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil menatap anikinya garang.

Sasori dan Gaara perlahan mulai mundur teratur.

Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto?

Oh, jangan ditanya lagi. Kedua uke manis itu mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura yang begitu pekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mulai mendekat ke arah duo Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian semua pada melo─" Itachi baru sadar kalo dia udah ngebongkar rencananya sendiri. "─tot..."

...

Krik...krik...krikk

'_Glek_'

"Keriput sayang~ Gue masih punya pengen mijet loe lagi deh." ujar Kyuubi dengan nada yang begitu menggoda sambil melemaskan jemari tangannya.

'_Mampus deh gue...'_ batin Itachi merana.

"Teme ganteng~ Kenapa loe mundur sih? Sini, biar gue gebukin lagi!" Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis yang bagi Sasuke itu seperti sebuah seringaian malaikat pencabut nyawa.

'_Habis udah riwayat gue...gara-gara baka aniki sialan!'_ inner Sasuke.

"A-Aniki, mending kita kabur aja deh."

"Gue setuju!"

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasori dan Gaara sudah tak tampak lagi di kediaman Uchiha.

...

"Naruto,"

"Iya..?"

"Mari kita bersenang-senang!"

Tanpa bisa melarikan diri lagi, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung diseret masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar disana hanyalah suara-suara memilukan para seme.

Duagh...gedebuk...bugh...plak...kompyang...prangg...!

"AMPUUUNNNN~"

...

...

...

Dan berakhirlah kisah si duo Uchiha di rumah sakit Konoha, dengan keluhan: Patah tulang leher dan kaki, benjol-benjol di atas kepala, dan memar yang sangat kentara di sekujur tubuh mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

A/N: Haahhh~ akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf readers, ceritanya mungkin amat sangat mengecewakan. Axa kehilangan ide pas adegan pembantaian duo uchiha itu. Ya, jadinya begini deh. Hancur banget kayaknya...

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca maupun mereview fic gaje ini. ^_^

**Balesan review:**

***NaruDobe Listachan:**

Ini udah apdet, walaupun nggak bisa secepat kilat. Makasih reviewnya^_^

Kyuubi: Emang apanya yang lucu pas gue masak ikan? *deathglare*

Author: Cara loe masak ikan yang kocak abiss! Masakan loe parah amat sih, Kyuu.

Kyuubi: *nyiapin rudal*

Author: Ampun Kyuu...*sembah sujud di depan Kyuubi*

***Reikyaku Kinri: **

Ini apdetannya...makasih atas reviewnya^_^

Kyuubi: Gue dibilang manis lagi deh!

Itachi: Kyuu-chan ku sayang kan emang manis.

Kyuubi: *deathglare Itachi*

Itachi: *pundung*

***Ranaru Meluna: **

Jangan panggil saya senpai...(nangis2 gaje). Panggil aja saya Axa, biar lebih akrab. Hehehe...

Kyuubi: Dasar author geblek! Pake nyengir segala lagi!

Author: Piiisss~

Salam kenal Rana...saya juga newbie kok.

Ini udah apdet. Semoga nggak mengecewakan.^_^

***Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru:**

Makasih atas reviewnya^_^ Semoga yang chap 2 nggak ngecewain.

Author: Oi, Kyuu. Loe dibilang sadis tuh! Masa seme sendiri diracuni?

Kyuubi: Bodo amat!

Itachi: *makin pundung aja*

***Ashahi Kagari-kun:**

Makasih reviewnya Kagari-kun^_^. Maaf baru bisa apdet.

Author: Woi, Itachi. Gimana rasanya makan tuh batu gosong?

Itachi: Beraninya loe ngehina masakan uke tercinta gue! *nyiapin segel amaterasu*

Author: Kyaaa~

***CCloveRuki:**

Makasih atas reviewnya^_^. Semoga nggak ngecewain Bby-san.

Author: Hey, Kyuu. Loe emang sadis bener! Udah banyak yang bilang gitu ke gue.

Kyuubi: So? Emang gue peduli! Si keriput itu emang pantes ditindas!

Author: *Glek*

Bby: Dasar duo gaje...-_-

***Misyel:**

Makasih banyak atas reviewnya^_^

Semoga nggak ngecewain Misyel-san.

***Kimmy no Michiku:**

Arigatou Michiku-san^_^. Semoga chap kali ini nggak ngecewain.

Itachi: Gue emang seme paling romantis! Buktinya Michiku-san ampe terharu ama gue...(narsis mode: on)

Kyuubi: Nggak romantis sama sekali!

Itachi: *pundung lagi sambil ngigit sandal(?)*

***Uchizuku no RenMay:**

Arigatou reviewnya RenMay-san^_^. Moga chap terakhirnya nggak garing and ngebosenin. Duo Namikaze emang paling ampuh ngebuat duo Uchiha jadi OOC.

Naru: Duo namikaze gitu loh...(narsis)

Kyuubi: Ohoho...pastinya! (lebih narsis lagi)

Ita & Sasu: *sweetdrop*

***ttixz lone cone bebe:**

Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya^_^ . Moga chap 2 nya nggak ngecewain.

Gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang. Saya kena WB akhir-akhir ini.

Sasu: Halah~ Pake WB segala! Bilang aja kalo loe itu males!

Naru: Iya!

Author: Nggak gitu juga kale=_=

***Dae Uchiha:**

Sankyuu banget atas reviewnya, imouto-chan^_^. Gomen kalo nee baru bisa apdet skarang.

Kyuubi: Oi, Dae! Ikan emang mandinya di akuarium tau!

Dae: Hah? Mustahil!

Kyuubi: Loe nantangin gue? *nyiapin bazooka*

Dae: Ayo! Siapa takut? *ngambil garpu(?)*

Author: =_=

***KyouyaxCloud:**

Sankyuu atas reviewnya^_^

Itachi: Otouto, gimana kalo kita bakar aja nih author geblek?

Sasu: Gue setuju! Dia udah bikin kita OCC!

Author: *glek*

Ita & Sasu: Katon goukyaku no jutsu!

Author: Ampuunnn~

Gomen kalo ada penulisan yang salah.

Dan akhir kata, sempatkanlah untuk mereview fic gaje ini. Anonymous can review^_^

RnR please...^_^


End file.
